Marina
Marina Lambrini Diamandis (en griego, Μαρίνα Λαμπρινή Διαμαντής) (Brynmawr, Gales, 10 de octubre de 1985), conocida profesionalmente como Marina (estilizado como MARINA) y anteriormente como Marina and The Diamonds, es una cantante y compositora galesa de origen griega. Alrededor de 2005 comenzó a escribir y producir sus primeros demos, y a publicarlos de forma independiente en Myspace. Tres años después firmó un contrato con 679 Artists. Su primer álbum de estudio The Family Jewels, publicado en febrero de 2010, contó con una recepción comercial media llegando al quinto puesto en el Reino Unido, y acreditando un disco de oro por la British Phonographic Industry.Por su parte, los seis sencillos lanzados, obtuvieron una recepción casi baja. Su segundo álbum, Electra Heart de 2012, fue mejor recibido que el anterior, debutando en el primer puesto en el país, y con un disco de plata. El primer sencillo, Primadonna logró un éxito notable entrando a los quince primeros de nueve países, y siendo certificado en Australia, Dinamarca, Nueva Zelanda y el Reino Unido.Su tercer trabajo, Froot de 2015, mostró un cambio de estilo de sus predecesores,además de consagrar el primer top diez de la intérprete en los Estados Unidos.Tras crear una estrategia de publicación, Diamandis estrenó cinco sencillos para el álbum, que no contaron con ninguna posición en los conteos. Comparada a menudo con las cantantes Regina Spektor, Kate Bush, y Florence Welch, Diamandis ha unificado su estilo extravagante al recibir influencia de artistas como Britney Spears y Gwen Stefani. Vida y carrera Marina Lambrini Diamandis nació el 10 de octubre de 1985 en Brynmawr, una ciudad de mercado ubicada en Blaenau Gwent, Gales, Reino Unido. Es hija del griego Demos Diamandis y la británica Esther Diamandis, y hermana de Lafina Diamandis. Creció en la aldea de Pandy en Monmouthshire, y asistió a la Haberdashers' Monmouth School for Girls durante toda su infancia. Durante este tiempo, fue en que Diamandis fue diagnosticada con sinestesia, una condición que consiste en la asociación de ciertos colores con notas musicales. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, sus padres se separaron, por lo que se trasladó junto a su padre a Grecia, pero volvió a Gales dos años después. Diamandis comenzó a escribir música cuando tenía dieciocho años, mientras que se mudó a Londres para asistir a una escuela de baile, aunque renunció dos meses después. Estudió música en la Universidad de East London y fue transferida a la Universidad de Middlesex en su segundo año. Posteriormente, Diamandis audicionó para diferentes personas, con oportunidades como el musical de El rey león y una boy band organizada por Virgin Records. En 2005, creo su nombre artístico Marina and the Diamonds, estableciendo a «the Diamonds» como sus seguidores, y no su banda de apoyo. Diamandis comenzó a escribir y producir sus primeros demos con la aplicación GarageBand,2 y publicó su primer EP Mermaid vs. Sailor, de forma independiente en Myspace en el 2007. Al siguiente año, atrajo la atención del fundador de Neon Gold Records Derek Davies, y fue contratada para ser la telonera del cantante australiano Gotye. Finalmente en octubre, firmó un contrato de publicación con 679 Artists—anteriormente 679 Recordings— una subdivisión de Warner Music Group. The Family Jewels Creé el nombre "Marina And The Diamonds" hace 5 años y nunca preveía de un carácter, proyecto pop, banda o solista. Vi un simple grupo formado por muchas personas que tenían los mismos corazones. Un espacio para las personas con ideales similares, que no podían encajar en el molde pre-hecho de la vida. ¡Yo estuve terriblemente incómoda durante mucho tiempo! Realmente anhelaba ser parte de algo, porque nunca me sentí demasiado conectada a nadie y ahora siento que tengo todo esto a mi alrededor. -Diamandis en 2010, describiendo el concepto del nombre artístico Marina and the Diamonds. El 14 de febrero de 2009, Neon Gold publicó su sencillo debut Obsessions, seguido del EP The Crown Jewels EP el 1 de junio. Mientras tanto, ese verano se presentó en la Radio 1's Big Weekend, el Festival de Glastonbury y el Festivales de Reading y de Leeds.39 Más tarde, quedó en segundo lugar en la encuesta de Sound of 2010 realizada por BBC, sólo detrás de Ellie Goulding. El 13 de noviembre de 2009, lanzó su segundo sencillo Mowgli's Road, junto con su versión de la canción Space and the Woods (2007) de Late of the Pier. Posteriormente, en diciembre, anunció su primer álbum The Family Jewels, junto con su tercer sencillo Hollywood, que se estrenó el 1 de febrero de 2010 y alcanzó la décima segunda posición en el Reino Unido, marcando su primera entrada a la lista. Finalmente, The Family Jewels salió a la venta el 15 de febrero en Irlanda. El disco debutó en el quinto puesto en el Reino Unido, acreditando 27 618 copias en su primera semana. Eventualmente, fue certificado con un disco de oro por la British Phonographic Industry. Por su parte en los Estados Unidos, Chop Shop Records lo publicó el 25 de mayo. El álbum pasó su primera semana en la posición 138 por la venta de 24 000 ejemplares. Previamente, el 23 de marzo la disquera había comercializado su cuarto EP The American Jewels EP. Por su parte, I Am Not a Robot sirvió como el cuarto corte, y se estrenó el 26 de abril.48 Originalmente incluida en The Crown Jewels EP, Diamandis decidió volver a lanzar la canción, ya que según ella «la gente parece relacionarse y sentir empatía con la canción, independientemente de su sexo o edad». Logró el número veintiséis en el Reino Unido y el seis en Noruega. Oh No! y Shampain, se desempeñaron como el quinto y último sencillo, respectivamente. Sólo el primero de estos, llegó al treinta y ocho en el Reino Unido. Con el fin de promover el disco, Diamandis se embarcó en su The Family Jewels Tour que recorrió Europa y Norteamérica durante 2010 y 2011. Electra Heart Artículo principal: Electra Heart En el verano de 2011, Diamandis fungió junto a DJ Skeet Skeet como uno de los actos de apertura de la etapa norteamericana del California Dreams Tour de Katy Perry. El 30 de septiembre de ese año, publicó el sencillo promocional «Radioactive» a través de iTunes; que logró el vigésimo quinto puesto en el Reino Unido. Posteriormente el 20 de marzo de 2012, Diamandis sacó «Primadonna» en los Estados Unidos como el primer sencillo de su segundo álbum de estudio, mientras que estuvo disponible el 2 de abril en el Reino Unido. La canción consiguió un éxito notable a comparación de sus antecesores, entró a los quince primeros de nueve países, y fue certificado en Australia, Dinamarca, Nueva Zelanda y el Reino Unido. Su segundo trabajo resultó como Electra Heart, un álbum conceptual líricamente unido por las ideas de la «identidad femenina» y «una ruptura reciente».56 Diamandis creó un personaje homónimo, Electra Heart, como un vehículo para representar distintos arquetipos femeninos de la estereotipada cultura estadounidense. El disco fue publicado por primera vez el 27 de abril de ese año; debutando en el primer puesto del Reino Unido con 21 358 copias. A pesar de que se convirtió en el primer trabajo de Diamandis en encabezar el conteo británico, fue el disco del siglo XXI con ventas más bajas reportadas en alcanzar dicho puesto. Eventualmente, la British Phonographic Industry le otorgó un disco de plata por exceder las 60 000 unidades vendidas en el país. «Power & Control» se lanzó como el segundo sencillo de Electra Heart en el Reino Unido el 20 de julio como un EP de remixes. Ese mes, se anunció que «How to Be a Heartbreaker» sería publicado como el segundo sencillo del álbum en los Estados Unidos y como el tercero en el Reino Unido. Diamandis comentó que había escrito la canción mientras imprimían los folletos para la edición británica del disco y por consecuencia no pudo incluirla en el material original; por otro lado, la canción fue incluida en la lista de canción para la edición norteamericana.61 Alcanzó el dieciocho en Dinamarca. Durante 2012, dio inicio a su segunda gira musical, The Lonely Hearts Club Tour, así como también sirvió de telonera del Mylo Xyloto Tour de Coldplay. En mayo de 2013 publicó «Just Desserts», una colaboración con la cantante Charli XCX, en sus cuentas de YouTube y SoundCloud. El 3 de agosto, Diamandis estrenó el videoclip del outtake «Electra Heart», dando así fin a la campaña de publicación de vídeos promocionales titulada Electra Heart: The Archetypes. El vídeo representa la muerte del personaje, y simbólicamente el fin de la era. Tras el fin de la promoción del álbum, la cantante introdujo su propia colección de moda, 11 Diamonds. La primera línea de camisetas fue diseñada por Diamandis en conjunto con DEER DANA, Francisco Canton y Yippy Whippy, y distribuida por Neon Gold Records. Froot En febrero de 2013, Diamandis anunció que había comenzado a escribir canciones para su tercer álbum de estudio. Tiempo después, confirmó a David Kosten como el productor del proyecto, así como reveló que el nombre del álbum sería Froot y sería lanzado el 6 de abril del 2015. El anuncio vino acompañado de la portada y de la lista de canciones. En febrero de se año, aún faltando dos meses para su lanzamiento, el disco se filtró a Internet; por tanto, Diamandis adelantó la fecha de lanzamiento a un mes antes en todo el mundo. Estrenado por primera vez en Alemania el 13 de marzo, Froot representa un cambio «lírico y musical» de Electra Heart; además durante su primera semana en el mercado recibió una recepción comercial media, logrando entre otras cosas, su primer top diez en el Billboard 200 de Estados Unidos con 46 000 copias.1473 Para el lanzamiento de sencillos, Diamandis creó una estrategia con el nombre de «Froot del Mes»,74 esta consiste en que cada mes antes de la publicación del álbum, Diamandis liberaría una pista, por lo que al final habrían sido lanzados seis sencillos. Estos fueron «Froot», «Happy», «Immortal», «I'm a Ruin», «Forget» y «Blue», que a pesar de su respectiva promoción no consiguieron entrar en ningún conteo internacional. Además de diversas presentaciones en vivo, Diamandis se embarcó en su tercera gira titulada Neon Nature Tour (2015-16). Love + Fear En junio de 2016, Diamandis le dijo al canal de televisión Fuse que había empezado a escribir nuevo material y cinco meses después escribió en Twitter que estaba en el estudio trabajando en su nuevo álbum. En diciembre, el grupo electrónico Clean Bandit confirmó que "Disconnect", una canción que habían interpretado con Diamandis en el Festival de Música y Artes de Coachella Valley en 2015, sería lanzado en su nuevo álbum. Esta finalmente fue lanzada como un sencillo en junio de 2017 y Marina la cantó con ellos en el Festival de Glastonbury de ese mismo año. En agosto de 2018, Diamandis confirmó que su cuarto álbum se lanzaría con el nombre "Marina", dejando atrás "and The Diamonds" de su nombre artístico. En octubre de 2018, Clean Bandit anunció que Diamandis estará en su próximo sencillo "Baby", junto con el cantautor puertorriqueño Luis Fonsi. Esta canción, junto con su video musical, se estrenaron el 2 de noviembre de 201883. El 8 de febrero de 2019 Marina estrena "Handmade Heaven", siendo el primer sencillo y video musical de su cuarto álbum de estudio. El 14 de febrero de 2019 Marina revela mediante su cuenta de Instagram el nombre de su cuarto álbum de estudio, “Love + Fear” el cual consta de dos colecciones por separado con ocho canciones cada una y su propia portada. Asimismo, reveló que la fecha de estreno del álbum está prevista para el 26 de abril de 2019 y también anunció las primeras fechas de su tour. El 1 de marzo, Marina publica su segundo sencillo “Superstar” y posteriormente el 22 de marzo el tercer sencillo “Orange Trees” junto a su video musical en YouTube. Más adelante, el 4 de abril Marina sorprende con la publicación imprevista a Spotify de “LOVE”, la primera mitad de su álbum. Este adelanto de casi tres semanas se debe según a ella a que quería que sus fans escucharan las canciones de “LOVE” y “FEAR” por separado 87.